


R「嫂子」

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: np加绿帽文学黑道大佬的娇妻跟青龙帮少帮主偷情被发现 被关起来以后大佬的两个手下竟对嫂子这样！（yxh口吻）
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, 王一博肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	R「嫂子」

R「嫂子」

n///p ntr 用词非常粗俗 看这个标题就知道了  
dirty talk 不是bt别看

瞎编的

不要上升

——

1.

在大家的印象里，哥是第一次这么罚肖战。

不过这次是被带了绿帽子了，没直接杀了才奇怪呢。不过联想到肖战平时就太受宠了，又觉得哥舍不得杀他也在情理之中。

肖战光是那张脸蛋就太漂亮了，让人舍不得杀。

身段也好，腰细又软，让人舍不得累着他。所以他自从来了帮里就不干活不管事。十指不沾阳春水。

屁股把裤子撑的鼓鼓囊囊，好多兄弟背地里也对着那两瓣屁股硬的鼓鼓囊囊，可是不管是想着这位“大嫂”自渎还是真的想亵渎他，大家都是不敢流露出来的。

因为大哥宠他宠的不像话。

在外头跟别的帮在一块儿吃着饭呢，大嫂说了不让碰，哥也就真的不碰。

其实道上早就有风言风语了，说大嫂是个不安分的，不让哥碰，但实际上就是个荡妇，逮着机会就出去偷人，偷的好像还是那城西的青龙帮少帮主。

大哥也是被他迷的面子都不要了，对这些话置若罔闻，于是做小弟的也不敢说什么了。

这次不一样，这次肖战是衣衫不整满身印儿的直接被带回来的。

大哥气的脸都白了，打了他一巴掌，但劲还是收了，没把人怎么着。估计是没想好怎么处置，最后还是关进了肖战自己的屋，只是让宇哥和博哥看着，不准他跑了。

宇哥和博哥真倒霉啊，今晚又不能睡了。

2.

午夜。

“老东西走了？” 王一博懒洋洋地问。

“早就走了，小李也带兄弟们回去了。” 陈宇点了根黄鹤楼，王一博从他手里抽走了一根，不想吸他二手烟那味儿，呛的慌。

“进去不？”

“走。”

“吱呀——” 卧室的门被王一博从外头拿钥匙打开了，屋内灯火通明，肖战被绑着手拴在床头，本来已经昏昏欲睡，听见了动静一下子醒了过来。

“你们来做什么？” 肖战还穿着被捉奸回来的那身衣服，一大片白花花的肌肤就这么暴露在空气中。

看得出来那奸夫搞的很猛，衣服扣都扯丢了俩，裤子上好像还有斑驳的白色不明物，想也知道是什么了。

“嫂子，我跟阿宇担心你休息不好，来看看你。” 王一博说着吐了口过肺的烟，雾一样喷在肖战那张漂亮的小脸上，把人呛的直咳嗽，眼睛跟兔子一样红。

“哎呀呀，呛着嫂子了，抱歉抱歉。” 男人吊儿郎当地叼着烟，含糊不清地说完就把烟头摁灭在了肖战身后的墙壁上，烟灰落在床头，被调戏的美人皱了皱眉。

“王一博！操——你他妈干什么…唔唔唔！！” 

肖战刚开口要骂人就被王一博先一步扼住了下颚，一时间脑袋动弹不得，被迫接了一个侵犯性极强的吻。舌头伸进来模仿性交一般地在他口腔里进出，肖战想都没想就狠狠咬了下去。

“撕——” 

陈宇在一旁不紧不慢地抽着最后几口烟，见王一博被人摆了一道，忍不住轻笑出声。男人听见了回瞪他一眼，咽下了口腔里的血腥味，那舌头顶了顶腮帮。

他居高临下地看着肖战那副冷漠的表情，几把硬的发疼。

“臭婊子，都出去偷了那么多回了，还装什么贞洁烈妇呢？” 

王一博单手解开了皮带，一根已经勃起的几把就这么跳了出来，大咧咧怼在了肖战面前。

跟他大哥一样，王一博对肖战是绝对舍不得打的。

这么骚的嫂子，只能操乖了才行啊。

“舔。”

肖战的手从床头被解开了，还没来得及反抗就被王一博轻松地再一次抓在了手里。两个男人把他压在了床上，一个解他的裤子，一个跪在他脸上把几把往他嘴里塞。

“你要是敢咬下去，我今天晚上就把你送给兄弟们轮了。” 王一博把那根粗大的几把怼到他嘴唇上的时候幽幽开口，挑衅地笑着，似乎能听见肖战在心里怎么骂他的一眼。

“给老子舔爽了就放过你。”

王一博随即又诱哄似的温柔道：“乖一点，大嫂。”

肖战咬着下唇不说话，气的面颊泛红，闻言还是不情不愿地张开了嘴用舌头迎接王一博的大几把。他没有一下子含进去，跟王一博较劲似的，拿舌尖绕着龟头打圈，然后一个劲地往最敏感的马眼里面钻，把王一博刺激的太阳穴直跳，死死盯着肖战。

“操，这屁股怎么这么大，这破裤子我都扒不下来。”

肖战自从咬了王一博的舌头以后就一直缄口不言，听见陈于这番羞辱一般的调戏居然哆嗦了一下，下身可耻地硬了。

他今天在外头还没被青龙帮那位操爽呢，就被逮了回来。这时空虚的穴口已经有点痒了。

他想到外头那位的几把又粗又硬，跟王一博的差不多大，每次都能捅到他叉着腿又哭又叫。那人还喜欢射在他嘴里让他吃了，说弄在屁股里的话会被人发现…

“想什么呢？吃着我的鸡巴还敢想人？” 王一博见他走神十分不悦，直接把那根东西塞了一大半到他嘴里。

几把顶端直接顶到肖战的喉咙里，把美人呛出了眼泪，嘴里发出可怜的呻吟。

“唔唔——唔呃咳咳！！啊唔——”

就在这时，肖战感觉到自己早就被脱的光溜溜的腿根之间多了一双炙热的手，他吓得又开始蹬着脚乱踢，被陈于“啧”了一声一把握住。

“整天出去偷人怎么还这么粉？” 陈于把人的腿大大分开，整张脸几乎要埋在肖战的腿间，高挺的鼻梁离已经开始湿润的穴口不过几公分。

下一秒他就伸了一根手指进去，碾着内壁按摩，找准了肖战的骚点之后就疯狂地往下摁揉。

“呃呃嗯——！！啊别弄，别弄呃啊啊啊！！” 肖战最敏感的地方被人不要命地玩弄，一下子就收不住嘴里的浪叫了。嘴里王一博的几把滑出来了也顾不上，没几下就被按摩到了高潮，水蛇腰难耐地扭，腿也哆嗦的不像话。

“大嫂这就不行了？” 陈于直起身子看着肖战一副半条命没了的样子，随手把湿漉漉的手指来回擦在了那两瓣滚圆的屁股上。

擦完了又揉了揉，真的是好大。

“别弄了…不行了...求求你们别弄了…呜啊！”

王一博看见肖战高潮时的媚态几把已经硬的发疼，再也忍不住，把人捞起来抱到自己身上，扶着几把就操了进去。

因为刚刚被陈宇指奸过了，穴口又湿又滑，他几乎是没费多大力就操到了最里面。

“呃唔啊——啊出去…出去呃！太大了…太大了…”

王一博被四面八方涌过来的嫩肉吸的浑身酥麻，哪里肯出去？闻言反而是扳着人的腰就开始从下往上顶弄，边顶还要边拿下流的诨话去羞他浑身出水的大嫂：

“嫂子水真多，骚逼这么会夹，外头的野男人肯定巴不得死你身上了吧，嗯！？”

肖战被顶的娇喘连连，听见“野男人”这几个字更是燥的不行。

他确实说过。他说：“操过你这骚逼的都巴不得把命给你了吧？”

“唔——！” 陈于不知道何时凑了过来，把一根长度不输于王一博的几把塞到了他嘴里。

肖战是第一次身上两个洞一起挨肏，呼吸都堵在了喉咙里，被强迫着给这两人当几把套子的感觉令他又爽又羞耻，居然就这么闻着扑面而来的麝香味射了出来。

“嗯嗯唔…” 

他哆嗦着身子，前端射过以后整个人都更软了，也更加敏感。靠在王一博身上无力反抗，但身体时不时难耐地颤栗，胸膛高高挺起。

...身下的鸡巴太会操了，原本该承欢于他们大哥身下的美人面若桃花，全然是一副被男人肏熟了的样子，爽的不知今夕何夕。

“怎么这会儿不闹了？被两根几把一起操的感觉爽不爽，嗯？” 王一博凑到人耳边耳鬓厮磨，烫的肖战一哆嗦。

他发现肖战听不得这些话，一听就哗啦啦地流水，故意恶劣地追问道：“说话！” 

不知疲惫的男人一边说着一边对这具娇嫩的身子上下其手，拽着肖战硬挺的乳尖玩弄，揉捻胸前的软肉，把美人弄的哭哭啼啼，却因为沦陷于欲望而不再反抗，反而被揉的挺起胸，像是要把奶头送到人手下。

“呜呜呜——”

肖战的抽泣声被堵在喉咙里。王一博粗大的几把每一次进出都被他绞的死紧，好像永远肏不送松似的，还越操水越多。“噗嗤噗嗤”地拍打着，王一博的呼吸也变的沉重，射意上涌，加快了上下顶弄的速度，把人颠的惊慌失措，抓着他的手臂不敢放。

一时间屋子里咕叽咕叽的水声一浪高过一浪，听的人面红耳赤。

“呃唔！唔唔！！” 肖战被顶的浑身颤抖，崩溃地流出生理性泪水，两腿修长的大腿崩的死紧。

王一博的几把又开始碾他的骚点了，他本来就不禁干，受不住这样的玩弄，又被陈宇抓着阴茎用拇指揉了揉龟头，居然叉着腿就这么喷了！

“唔唔…！！！”

“妈的，水都快把床淹了，你自己说你是不是骚逼！嗯？！” 王一博和陈于惊喜地看着肖战失禁一样地喷出一股透明的液体，更加兴奋，不管不顾地就又开始大开大合地肏弄。

“呃唔…唔——！！” 肖战无助地仰着头，已经全然无法思考。刚刚高潮过的身体稍微一碰就发抖，更别提两个人同时摁着他肏了。

他嘴里还吃着陈于的几把，肚子里王一博的几把顶的又快又深，简直像是把他肚子弄的微微隆起，挣脱不了只能哭喊着受着，感觉自己的三魂六魄都要被顶飞。

恍惚间他好像被王一博贴着耳朵说骚货，说他屁股是被男人干大的吧？骚逼，湿透了，骚得要命…

“唔唔…” 不知过了多久，肖战腮帮都酸透了这两个人都还没放过他。被肏的浑身不想样的人眼泪婆娑，含着鸡巴突然猛地一吸——

“操！” 陈于被人吸的措不及防，差一点就精关失守。因为太爽太兴奋的原因，身上的肌肉绷紧，青筋清晰可见，沉重的喘息有些压抑，光是听着就令人腿软。

他只顿了两秒，随后就报复似地拽着肖战的头发疯狂顶弄，把人的嘴都操肿了，“呜呜呜”地哭着才了退出去。

大手疯狂套弄着被唾液打湿的柱身，紧盯着肖战迷离的眼神，已经是干红了眼：“要不要射你嘴里？把精液都射到你这个骚逼嘴里好不好？！”

“呃啊——射给我，射到我嘴里…要吃老公的精液，呃啊！！！” 肖战的羞耻心早就丢到了九霄云外，只有无休无止的欲望占据着大脑。他摇头晃脑地浪叫着，被身下进出越来越快的王一博顶的花摇柳颤，张开了小嘴迎接男人温热的白浊...

他看不见自己淫荡的模样，只知道陈于又骂他骚。而王一博经过了一顿打桩一样地操弄也终于要射了，大手狠狠甩了一巴掌到他屁股上，之后闷哼一声，精液喷涌而出，全灌进了人原本平坦的小腹中。

热热的，好像被填满了一样。

“咽下去。” 陈于射了一大泡浓精到他脸上，嘴里之后还把龟头上的残余擦到了他脸上。肖战这时候已经完全不想抵抗了，被人肏的浑身瘫软，六神无主，乖乖地就“咕咚”一声，吃了。

“吃干净了…” 吃完了之后还把小舌头吐出来，求表扬似的给身前的男人看。

“真乖。”

“咕叽”一声，王一博也把射完的性器拔了出来。肖战连续高潮之后过于敏感的身子一下子又吹了一次，前端的水喷涌而出，已经是第二次了，彻底把床单淹了。

屁股里的精液没了几把当塞口堵住也开始缓缓流出，被王一博边扣边摸，糊在人漂亮的屁股上，弄的泥泞不堪，一塌糊涂。

“嫂子真好操。”

肖战趴在床上大喘气，闻言扭头瞪了他一眼，软绵绵的，没什么杀伤力，却像钩子一样。

俩人好像又硬了。

3.

大哥第二天死在了外头。

兄弟们都蒙了，一个个群龙无首的，都想到要去找宇哥和博哥。我们到了昨天大哥把嫂子关起来的地方，只看到宇哥一个人站在门口看着，估计博哥被他换下去休息去了。

“宇哥，大哥他……” 

“嘘。” 宇哥把烟灭了，食指放在唇前示意我们噤声，兄弟们就不敢说话了。

结果下一秒我瞪大了眼睛，看见博哥没穿上衣，从嫂子屋里走了出来。

“博，博哥，你你…” 

他扫了我一眼，冷冰冰的，我打了个寒颤，又闭上嘴了。

那天博哥和宇哥跟我们摊牌了。

他们本来就是青龙帮的人，还说想跟着他们去青龙帮的可以去，想找他们报仇的也可以来，随时奉陪。

我本来就是个混日子的，傻乎乎就跟着博哥走了。去了才知道，怪不得青龙帮的少帮主也姓王，原来是博哥亲哥哥，宇哥的亲表弟。

还有就是，那天之后我发现肖战也被带过去了。他不干活不做事的待遇半点儿没变，到了青龙帮还是被宠的不行。

大概是因为宇哥和博哥觉得我老实，这么多兄弟只留我一个住在了他们楼下。于是我此后经常半夜听见楼上传来的叫喊声，呻吟声。有时候听不真切是谁的声音，但绝对不止一个。

想都知道是在干什么了。

我不禁感叹，博哥他们玩儿的真大啊...

不过话又说回来，不论怎么变化，肖战都还是我嫂子。

——

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@十米九万李


End file.
